The Pool Incident
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen-ai. Hakkai-Sanzo. The water looks nice and the weather is just perfect for swimming. So let's all try the pool.


Title: The Pool Incident  
Author: Sariyuki  
Date: 9 May 2004  
Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki and Saiyuki RELOAD belong to the wonderful, the awesome Minekura Kazuya whom I worship on daily basis.  
Notes: This story is dedicated especially for Olivia (for requesting "underwater fic") and generally for the wonderful 383 fans out there. It is also written for the 38 Incidents Project :)

= = = =

"Sanzo let's swim!"

"No."

"But, but the water looks so nice and the weather is just perfect for swimming!"

"I said no," snapped the monk irritably. "Go swim yourself!"

"But-"

"Goku," cut in Hakkai, gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you get your swimming gears and swim first and we'll be joining later."

"I wo-"

"Sanzo," Hakkai gently pushed the monk aside. "Why don't you sit here on this comfortable foldable beach chair, lay back a bit and I'll get you some cold drink. Yes?"

Then he smiled brightly at everyone.

Goku opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Stared at the encouraging smile that the green eyed youkai was wearing. "I'll go get my swimming gears...," muttered Goku, uncertainly.

Whereas Sanzo merely said his customary "ch", sat down on the appointed chair and took out his cigarette pack to start polluting his immediate environment.

"Well, well," said Hakkai, smiling amiably at the world in general. "That's settled then. I love it when everyone gets along around here."

Then he strode away to the direction of the inn, presumably to get what he had promised the monk, oblivious of the snort that the monk gave. His character is getting worse, thought Sanzo somewhat irritably. He's getting cheeky, for heaven's sake. And where the hell did I get the word "cheeky" anyway?

Laying back, the monk was set to get himself comfortable. Hakkai was right at least about the chair. Sanzo's thought wandered, vaguely wondering about his green-eyed companion and why sometimes he had the urge to wipe that annoying smile from his face.

But wondering about Hakkai's smile led Sanzo to think about Hakkai's lips, which would lead into more dangerous kind of wondering. Because there was something about those lips that made him want to taste, to lick, to -

Moments passed and the ashes of the cigarette fell to the ground unnoticed and wasted.

= = = =

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"What's up, Hakkai? What are you looking so happy about?"

Hakkai selected a clean glass out of the drawer and poured a can of beer into it, gave Gojyo a flash of his smile and a wink.

"Maybe I'm just happy."

Gojyo found this highly suspicious. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," replied Hakkai quickly. Nothing yet, he added in the privacy of his head.

The red haired narrowed his eyes. This is suspicious! Hakkai is looking way too happy.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Oh, I'm going to give Sanzo his cold beer and then ask him to try the pool."

Gojyo laughed, " Bet you can't persuade that worldly monk."

Hakkai merely smiled, "I bet I can."

"Yeah?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "It's a deal then."

Hakkai nodded. "So if you'll excuse me... I'm going to give the worldly monk his drink and win this bet quite easily. So prepare your wallet."

Gojyo hesitated. There was something intriguing the way his friend was so confident about the bet.

"Wait a minute! You're not gonna cheat are you?"

"Me?" Hakkai looked genuinely shocked. "You know I wouldn't do such thing."

"Well...," the red head gave up. "Alright then."

He let Hakkai do whatever it was he was going to do, pondering vaguely if there was something behind all that.

= = = =

Hakkai found the object of the bet looking comfortable with himself, laying on his back on the white foldable chair. The monk had even half disrobed, revealing the black under garment that enveloped his body tightly. Hakkai smiled, walked to the left side of where Sanzo was laying and said, "Here's your cold drink, Sanzo."

He leaned over to place the glass on the small table at the other side of the monk's chair. Unexpectedly for the monk, Hakkai lost his balance at this point and landed on top of him, quite accurately too.

"Oops," said Hakkai, unconvincingly. "My bad."

"Damn it, Hakkai!"

Sanzo placed both of his hands to hold up Hakkai's body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me!"

However, the green eyed youkai didn't seem to want to move from his current position, instead he positioned his legs so that he was straddling the monk. His eyes twinkled with mischievous amusement.

"What if I don't want to get off?"

Sanzo's heart skipped a beat. What did he say?

"What are you playing at, Hakkai?"

Hakkai shoved Sanzo's hands from holding him up and leaned down so that their faces almost touched. He breathed on Sanzo's face.

"I want to kiss you."

Sanzo's eyes went wide and his heart seemed to stop beating. But before he could do anything, his lips were pressed by something soft and warm. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before he closed them instinctively.

And if there was heaven on earth, it was kissing Hakkai. It was nothing and everything like he had imagined it to be, all at once. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted to keep tasting those lips, touching them with his and maybe melting into them. Maddeningly insatiable. This is crazy, thought the monk. He was addicted already.

Suddenly a hand pushed him back down. Sanzo didn't even realise that he was moving forward to seek more closeness to those wickedly delicious lips. He looked up.

Hakkai smiled at him with the most infuriatingly beautiful smile. There was a twinkle in both of his green eyes.

"That was very nice, wasn't it?"

Then he got up. Sanzo's hand flew to grab the man's hand in reflex, unsuccessfully.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hakkai unbuttoned his shirt and turned around, showing off the pale ivory skin of his chest.

"Catch."

Sanzo caught the shirt. It had the distinctive scent of the owner. The breeze blew the faint scent that piece of clothing was inducing, intoxicated the monk's senses. This is crazy, thought the monk for the hundredth times already.

"I'm going to the pool," Hakkai smiled, somewhat seductively. "Join me?"

Then he jumped into the clear water of the pool, leaving Sanzo open mouthed on the chair, still holding the shirt with both hands.

Sanzo snapped out of his trance and muttered a string of curses. That teaser! He got up from the chair, completely disrobed himself in mere seconds and jumped into the water. I'm going to teach him not to tease me!

Foams of water eluded Sanzo's vision momentarily before he could see under water and spotted the object of his desire. Hakkai grinned at him. Little bubbles flew from both sides of his mouth. Sanzo pulled the grinning man closer and claimed once again those lips with his. He hadn't got enough. Not nearly enough.

Hakkai didn't seem to mind as he placed his hand on the back of Sanzo's head and kissed the monk back, a little bit more roughly than before, a little bit more needy than ever. Sanzo's hands held his body tightly, as if the monk was afraid it would disappear somehow. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other sent chilly sensations through Sanzo's whole being. The kiss became more desperate and almost brutal.

It was getting hard to breathe.

Reluctantly Sanzo let go of the slim figure that he'd been holding. Both of them surfaced and took a mouthful of fresh air.

"A couple more seconds and I might faint," admitted Hakkai.

"Serve you right for teasing me."

There was a chuckle. "I'm so sorry, Sanzo."

Sanzo snorted. "You don't sound sorry at all."

The green eyed youkai grinned.

"Ch, the monkey and the hentai are coming."

Hakkai looked up to see two approaching figures.

"Sanzo, I thought you said you didn't -"

"Shut up!"

The red haired man came into view. "Looks like I lost the bet after all." A frown was apparent on his face. "Damn you, Hakkai. Are you sure you didn't cheat?"

Sanzo turned around sharply. If looks could kill, the green-eyed youkai would have been a floating corpse in the pool.

"Bet? What is he talking about?"

"Ahahaha," replied Hakkai, edging slightly away from the monk.

"Hakkai!"

= = = =


End file.
